Short? No Problemo!
by Cho Kyura
Summary: Gak bisa bikin summary buat cerita ini baca aja! nanti juga tau! Warning : Genderswitch


Short? No Problemo!

Cast :  
Lee Hyukjae (Namja)  
Lee Donghae (Yeoja)  
And other support cast

EunHae pair

Genre : Romance, Fail! Humor

Rated : T

Warning : Inspired by 'Hai! Miiko' (episodenya cari sendiri yaa ~ :p)

Hari ini adalah hari Rabu yang indah karena matahari bersinar dengan cerah. Udara pagi masih sangat segar dan menenangkan bagi orang orang yang sedang bersiap-siap untuk melakukan aktifitasnya.

Tetapi tidak untuk yeoja manis nan mungil kita, Lee Donghae.

Donghae duduk di meja makan pagi ini dengan lesu. Terlihat dari ekspresi mukanya yang ditekuk, ia pasti sedang depresi tingkat tinggi

"what's wrong Hae? Why you look so teribble?" Unnie-nya, Leeteuk menatap yeodongsaengnya dengan tatapan aneh. Sesekali ia melirik roti yang sedang ia panggang untuk adik adiknya.

"hari ini pengukuran tinggi badan noona.. Hae noona khawatir karena tinggi badannya hanya 150 cm saja! Hahaha" kali ini anak bungsu di keluarga Lee - Lee Kyuhyun angkat bicara sambil lalu mencomot roti bakarnya

"eotthokke.. Hh.. Tinggiku.. Pasti diejek kalau teman teman sekelas tau.." Donghae menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangannya. Leeteuk yang sedari tadi menyiapkan sarapan untuk kedua dongsaengnya mulai mendekati Hae lalu menepuk pundaknya

"ssh.. Hae .. Apaan sih kamu ini .. Walaupun kamu pendek kan kamu manis.." Hae menatap unnienya dengan tatapan jengah "tapi aku kan pendeeek .." Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya langsung tertawa evil. Pasalnya, sang kakak - Lee Donghae - yang sekarang kelas 2 SMA memiliki tinggi yang Kyuhyun miliki ketika kelas 5 SD (Kyu sekarang di kelas 1 SMA dan memiliki tinggi 182 cm) "kau! Bisa diam tidak hah?!" Hae yang gemas melihat adiknya yang menertawakan dirinya langsung menggebrak meja "ssh Hae, cukup.. Kyunnie, cukup jaggiya. Kau mau kulaporin eomma huh?" Kyuhyun langsung diam dengan susah payah lalu menggeleng "good.."

Ting Tong ~

Bel rumah kediaman keluarga Lee berbunyi "sepertinya uri Hyukjae sudah datang.." kata Kyuhyun dengan suara dimanis maniskan sebelum berlalu membuka pintu untuk sahabat noona mungilnya, Lee Hyukjae

Kreek~

"Annyeong! Ready for go to school Kyunnie?" sapa Hyukjae sambil memerkan gummy smilenya "aku sih siap siap aja, tapi sepertinya noona berniat tidak masuk.." Hyukjae memiringkan kepalanya "eh? Kenapa ?" Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng "tanyakan saja pada dirinya sendiri.. Masuklah hyung.." Kyuhyun mempersilahkan namja berparas tampan - dan tinggi (Kyu bilang tinggi Hyukjae sama dengannya) - itu untuk masuk.

"Gomawo Kyu.." Hyukjae lalu melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam rumah yang cukup besar untuk penghuni yang sedikit. 3 orang. Orang tua Kyuhyun dan kakak kakaknya  
sedang ada di Hollywood untuk second honeymoon (ini adalah hadiah pernikahan dari mereka bertiga) dan baru akan pulang 2 minggu lagi.

"Haaaeeeeeee~" Hyukjae berteriak memanggil Donghae dengan suara di imut imutkan. Membuat orang yang di panggil langsung memasang muka resah

Donghae POV

"Haaaeeeeeee~" Hyukjae berteriak memanggilku dengan suara di imut imutkan. Tak lama kemudian, munculah Hyukjae dengan senyum lebarnya di dapur.

"Annyeong Teuki noona.. Annyeong Hae! Ayo berangkat! Mistar pengukuran tinggi badan sudah menunggu kita lho !" Kyuhyun yang ikut ikut muncul di belakang Hyukjae langsung menahan tawa dengan susah payah

"hh, maumu apa sih?!" ucapku sebal sambil menyadang tas sekolahku. Aku menggeser kursiku lalu berdiri mendekati unnieku.

"Teuki unnie, aku berangkat.." pamitku sambil memeluknya "yup, hati hati sayang. Sekolah yang bener ne? Unnie akan pulang larut malam ini, ada tugas praktikum yang harus di selesaikan ne?" aku mengangguk lalu memeluknya lagi.

"noona aku berangkat ne!" kata Kyuhyun dengan riangnya "aku sudah tak sabar melihat buku laporan kesehatanku berubah!" kulihat Teuki unnie tersenyum lalu mengacak rambut Kyu dengan sayang "jaga Hae noona ne Kyu? Noona akan pulang malam" Kyu mengangguk lalu memeluk unnie.

"Kajja Hae noona!" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menarik tanganku. Aku terlihat seperti adiknya hh..

"Hyukjae! Titip Hae ne?" kudengar Teuki unnie berteriak ke Hyukjae. Hyukjae dengan cepat langsung menjawab "okay!"

Aku rasa hari ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang karena harus di awasi oleh 2 namja evil seperti mereka..

Annyeong, aku sampai lupa untuk memperkenalkan diri.

Lee Donghae imnida. Umur 17 tahun, masih single, anak ke dua dari 3 bersaudara dan menduduki kelas 2 SMA. Mempunyai kakak perempuan cantik bernama Lee Leeteuk dan adik laki laki tampan -tapi menyebalkan- Lee Kyuhyun. Selain itu aku mempunyai sahabat yang menemaniku semenjak aku kecil , Lee Hyukjae. Kyuhyun dan Hyukjae juga sangat dekat, mengingat umurku dan Kyu hanya berjarak 1 tahun saja. Sejak kecil mereka berdua sangat suka sekali menggangguku dan menggodaku. Walaupun begitu aku tau mereka sangat menyayangiku. Seperti hari ini, mereka berdua mulai menggangguku lagi dengan menekankan kata 'Mistar pengukur tinggi'

Kalian tau kenapa ?

Aku ini pendek. Jauh di bawah rata-rata tinggi yeoja korea yang biasanya tinggi mereka adalah 163-175 cm. Sedangkan aku? Aku hanya 150 cm. Syukur syukur kalau nambah. Tapi tinggiku sejak kelas 2 SMP stuck begini begini saja! What the hell with my height! Dan hari ini adalah hari pengukuran tinggi badan yang diadakan di sekolahku setahun sekali. Ketika aku kelas 1 SMA kolom bagian 'tinggi badan' di buku laporan kesehatanku berisi angka 150 cm. Dan Hyukjae yang melihatnya langsung tertawa terpingkal pingkal. Sampai rumah pun begitu, Hyukjae yang notabene sering mengantarku pulang langsung menceritakan kejadian itu ke adik bungsu sengakku, Kyuhyun. Jadilah mereka berdua tertawa terpingkal pingkal.  
Cukup cerita tentang diriku, back to our story.

Aku sekarang sudah ada di ruang ganti perempuan. Kelasku saat ini mendapat jatah check kesehatan di ruang UKS.

"Hae-aah, ada apa dengan mukamu eo? Jelek sekali?" tanya sahabatku, Sungmin. "aniy, memang mukaku kayak gini kali!" ucapku ketus. Sungmin terkekeh "ayo cepat ganti baju ORnya Hae.. Dasar kau ini lama sekali!" aku mengangguk. Dengan sigap aku lalu mengganti seragam sekolahku dengan seragam OR. biasanya kalau check kesehatan begini murid-murid menggunakan seragam OR.

Setelah selesai aku dan Sungmin langsung keluar dan berjalan menuju UKS.

~di UKS~

"Kelas XI IPA 3 kan ?" tanya Song Songsaenim -guru UKS- "Neee.." jawab kami serempak. "baiklah, aku akan memanggil kalian satu satu ne? Yang lain jangan ribut. Lee Hyukjae!" Hyukjae (dia adalah teman sekelasku) langsung masuk kedalam UKS dan mengechek tinggi, berat, dan tensi darah. Tak lama kemudian ia keluar "yes! Tinggiku nambah 5 cm!" teriaknya kepada teman teman namjanya. "hh, pamer." lirihku sebal. Sungmin yang menunggu namanya dipanggil duduk di sampingku dan tersenyum "sebal eo Hae?" tanya sambil menepuk pundakku pelan "aku? Aku tidak!" jawabku tegas "Lee Donghae!" teriak Song Songsaenim di bibir pintu UKS "ne.." aku berdiri dan melangkah menuju pintu UKS "Fighting Hae!" teriak Sungmin. Fighting ? Emang aku mau ngapain?

Aku langsung menutup pintu UKS setelah aku masuk. "buku kesehatanmu Hae-ah," ucap Song Songsaenim. Aku memberikan buku kesehatanku "nah, sekarang naik ke timbangan itu agar Songsaenim tau berapa beratmu." aku mengangguk kemudian naik ke timbangan itu. "hm, 45 kg. Tidak berubah." ucapnya lalu menulis di buku laporanku. "ayo ukur tinggimu Hae." aku dengan deg-degkan melangkahkan kakiku kearah mistar pengukur tinggi badan. Setelah posisiku pas, songsaenim langsung melihat dan mengukur "well, 150 cm lagi Hae-ah.. Kau tak banyak berubah.."

JDEERR~

Tidak banyak berubah? Oh nooooo !

"ayo ukur tensimu Hae.." perintahnya lagi. Kemudian aku duduk di hadapannya dan meletakkan tangan kiriku di meja depan hadapanku. Songsaenim langsung memasangkan alat tensi ditanganku kemudian memompanya

"tensimu normal Hae. Ini buku laporanmu. Kau boleh keluar." ucapnya sambil tersenyum

"gomawo songsaenim." aku menunduk hormat lalu keluar dari ruangan UKS. Setelah keluar, aku melihat anak laki laki yang bernama Yunho sedang berlari lari membawa buku laporan milik seseorang "Yunho-ssi ! Kembalikan!" teriak seorang yeoja yang ternyata adalah Jaejoong. "hahaha! Tidak mau Jae-ah! Hahahaha kamu ternyata berat sekali wahahahah!" anak anak laki laki lainnya ikut tertawa, Yoochun langsung mengambil buku yang di pegang Yunho dan membaca keras keras "Berat Jae-ah 60 kg! Wakakakak! Berat sekali!" aku langsung mengernyitkan dahiku. Apa apaan ini?

"Hae? Kau sudah keluar?" tanya Sungmin "ah? iya.. Ada apa ini?" tanyaku pada Sungmin "Yunho mengambil buku laporan Jae yang tak sengaja jatuh. Lalu ia membukanya dan taraa~ ia menemukan berat Jae itu 60 kg.." jelas Sungmin. Well, walaupun Jae memiliki berat 60 kg tapi ia memiliki tinggi 165 cm! Walaupun tidak cukup ideal -karena kelebihan 5 kg- tapi Jae tidak terlihat gemuk.

"Yunho! Kembalikan!" teriak Jae lagi dengan mata berkaca kaca. Yunho malah semakin tertawa terpingkal pingkal. Dengan cepat aku mendatangi Yunho dan merebut buku Jae dari genggaman tangannya "eh?! Apa yang kau lakukan dasar mungil !" sembur Yunho setelah melihatku merebut buku laporan Jae dam mengembalikannya "mengambil buku Jae, tentu saja." balasku cepat. Yunho menatapku dengan tatapan sebal

SREET~

Yunho merebut buku laporanku. Hatiku langsung tidak tenang.

"well well well, hoi yeorobeun dengerin nih ya! Tinggi Lee Donghae adalah 150 cm sajaaa! Wuakakakakakakakaka!" tawanya puas. Anak anak 1 kelas langsung menertawaiku dengan puas. Tapi tidak dengan Jae dan Sungmin. Mereka malah merangkulku dan mengelus pundakku pelan "hoi Hyukjae! Dengerin nih ya, tinggi sahabatmu itu hanya 150 cm saja! Beratnya pun hanya 45 kg! Huakakakak!" tawa Yunho puas. Hyukjae yang mendengarnya langsung tertawa terpingkal pingkal "itu mah tinggi badanku saat kelas 5 SD ! wakakak!"

JLEEB.

Kata kata Hyukjae langsung menusuk hatiku.

"AKU BENCI HYUKJAE!" teriakku dengan air mata yang sudah tak dapat dibendung. Anak anak satu kelas langsung diam. Terutama Hyukjae. Aku langsung melepas rangkulan Sungmin dan Jae lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka semua dengan air mata yang membanjiri mukaku..

Donghae POV end

"Kau jahat Hyukjae-ssi.." ucap Yesung sambil merangkul teman sebangkunya itu. "tidak seperti biasanya, kau tiba tiba jadi ikut ikutan mengejek Hae? Biasanya ketika namdongsaengnya berkata begitu kau akan marah. Ada apa hei?" tanya Yesung pelan pelan

"hei kau Yunho-ssi! Kau suka pada Jaejoong ya sampai kau berlaku begitu!" teriak Sungmin kepada Yunho. Yunho langsung memerah "aku? Aku tidak!" jawabnya gelagapan "well, ketahuan..~" goda Sungmin. Jae langsung ikutan memerah "Minnie apaan sih?" kata Jae sambil menoel noel Sungmin. "oh jadi kalian malah saling suka ?" goda Sungmin "Mwo?! Aku tidak!" teriak YunJae bersamaan. Sungmin hanya tertawa "dasar couple aneh."

Setelah puas menggoda mereka berdua, Sungmin langsung berjalan kearah Yesung dan Hyukjae "ya! Kau Hyukjae! Sahabat macam apa kau ini hah? Menggoda Donghae hingga menangis seperti itu ?" tanya Sungmin sambil memukul pelan dada Hyukjae. Hyukjae menunduk "molla.. Aku.. Aku tidak tau.." jawabnya. Yesung langsung memberikan elusan lembut di bahu Hyukjae. "kau harus minta maaf padanya sekarang ne? Ini, buku laporan kesehatan Hae. Aku sudah mengambilnya dari Yunho." serah Yesung "ne, aku akan mengejar Hae dan meminta maaf padanya.."

Hyukjae POV

Yeay~ aku menemukan yeoja mungilku di atap sekolah. Memang inilah kebiasaan Hae kalau sedang depresi, dia akan duduk diatas atap sendirian, menikmati angin yang membelai mukanya dengan lembut.

Aku menutup pintu menuju atap sangat perlahan lalu berjalan mendekati Hae yang sedang duduk memeluk lututnya. Kurasa ia masih menangis.

Dengan perlahan aku menghampirinya dan jongkok di hadapannya. Aku rasa ia tidak sadar aku ada disini.

SREET~

Aku langsung memeluk yeoja mungilku ini dengan sayang dan mengelus kepalanya pelan. "ssh, Hae.. Uljimma.." Hae langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap mukaku dengan air mata yang masih setia di muka porcelen Hae. "Hyukkie jahat.." ucapnya lirih. Well, sudah lama sekali aku tidak di panggil Hae dengan sebutan 'Hyukkie' "hmm, aku tau.. Aku minta maaf ne? Aku tadi kelewatan bercandanya.. Itu.. Itu keluar sendiri dari mulutku Hae.. Jeongmal mianhae.." ucapku dengan nada menyesal. Hae yang mendengarnya tambah menangis dan memukul mukul dadaku pelan

"Hyukkie jahaat! Hae tau Hae pendek.. Tapi Hyukkie gak pernah mengejekku dengan sekejam itu... Hyukkie gak.. Mmh.." aku langsung menutup bibir mungil plumnya yang sedari tadi menyalahkan diriku dengan ciuman lembut dan maut dari seorang Lee Hyukjae. Ini adalah ciuman pertamaku dan pertamanya..

"sudah puas eo?" tanyaku setelah melepas ciumanku. Muka Donghae langsung mengeluarkan semburat semburat merah muda yang membuat ia tambah manis "Hyukkie.. Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya lirih. Aku menggeleng "molla.. Aku tidak tau apa yang kulakukan. Otakku yang menyuruhku untuk menciummu agar kau diam.. Jeongmal mianhae Donghae.. Aku benar benar tak bermaksud menciummu dan mengejekmu.." ungkapku lagi "tapi aku suka.." "hmm? Apa yang kau bilang?" tanyaku pada Hae karena aku mendengar ia mengatakan sesuatu tapi tak jelas karena ia menunduk. "aku suka.. Aku suka dicium Hyukkie.. Tapi aku gak suka diejek begitu oleh Hyukkie.. Jangan di ulangi ne.." ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Air matanya kadang kadang masih keluar, tapi dengan cepat langsung kuhapus air mata yang membasahi muka Donghae "ssh, uljimma Hae.. Kau tau, walaupun kamu itu pendek, otakmu itu sungguh tinggi Donghae.." godaku. Memang benar, Hae itu termasuk anak yang sangat pintar. Mengingat Hae selalu menduduki peringkat 1 paralel di angkatanku. "dan kamu juga manis.." ucapku sambil menahan malu. Aku merasa mukaku ikut ikutan merah. Sama sepertinya. Kulirik Hae dan kulihat ia tersenyum manis "well?" "well? Well apa Hae?" tanyaku ke Hae. Aku memberanikan diri menatap iris almond mata Donghae yang teduh. "well, kau jadi mengakui kalau aku manis hmm?" godanya. Aku langsung salah tingkah "aku? Aku tidak!" jawabku mengelak "oh, baiklah.." ucapnya seraya berdiri dan merenggangkan tubuhnya. Aku langsung ikut ikutan berdiri lalu memeluk yeoja mungil favoriteku dan menunduk untuk mencium yeoja manis ini lagi. "Hyukkie.." ucapnya sambil berblushing ria setelah aku melepaskan ciumanku "uh-oh! Mianhae Hae.. Aku benar benar .. Aargh! Ini diluar akal sehatku!" ucapku salah tingkah lagi. Hae terkekeh "ne ne.. Tapi dengan satu syarat?" "hm, baiklah .. Apa?" tanyaku penasaran "kau harus traktir aku es krim di kedai DooJoon ahjussi ! Okay?" ia mengedipkan matanya. Aku mengangguk. "okay! Sekarang ayo turun dan kembali ke kelas.." "baiklah Hyukkie.. Tapi gendong.." manjanya "huuh, baiklah! Ayo naik!" ucapku sambil jongkok di hadapannya, tak lama kemudian ia naik kepunggungku dan memeluk leherku erat.

Aku rasa ini adalah hari yang menyenangkan bersama Lee Donghae.. ^^

Hyukjae POV end

THE END

REVIEW YAAAWW :3 :* yang review nanti masuk surgaaa ^^ hehehe

GOMAWO !


End file.
